


Bound and Giggling

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bondage, Commission fic, Hajime gets ruthless, Komaeda gets hogtied, M/M, Teasing, Tickling, also Komaeda gets referred to as Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Their first time with bondage goes terribly wrong… at least for Nagito.





	Bound and Giggling

Hajime and Nagito had heard that bondage was a thrilling experience, capable of exercising the trust between those involved while providing a rush that was unlike anything else. In normal circumstances, that probably would have been the case. Anything involving Nagito, however, rarely turned out normal. 

They’d mutually agreed that Nagito would be hogtied for this first session. It was admittedly a rather intense position to start out with, yet there was just something exceptionally enticing about the sense of helplessness it evoked. To add to his vulnerability, Nagito had also removed his jacket and footwear, though his shirt and pants remained on.

Hajime had just finished restraining him, making sure the ropes were tight but still comfortable, when his luck decided to take a turn for the worst… at least for him.

“Gn- NGH!”

“Wha-?”  Hajime pulled back, startled. Nagito’s entire body had spasmed the moment Hajime’s hand brushed against his foot.

For a second, neither of them said a word. Then, as realization settled in, Hajime’s lips turned up in a wicked smile.

“Um…” Nagito spoke up, only for the words to die in his throat when Hajime rested a hand on his bound ankles.

“You never told me you were ticklish.”

With his head aimed in the opposite direction, Nagito couldn’t see Hajime’s face, yet he still sensed the intent beneath the other’s casual tone. He swallowed nervously as he considered the best way to respond.

“I just… didn’t think it was important. Personal details about me rarely have any worth- YAH!” 

Nagito yelped at the sudden scrape of a finger against his left sole, beginning to tremble all over as the motion continued and he had to fight back an oncoming torrent of giggles.

“What did I tell you about insulting yourself like that?”

As one finger became two, Nagito realized that Hajime was actually expecting him to answer. Whether that answer came out coherently or not was the least of the other’s concerns. 

“Th-that I shohohouldn’t d-do it?” he managed to reply, voice already quivering with laughter.

The fingers stopped, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Exactly. So, how should I punish you?”

“Huh?”

“I told you not to insult yourself, but you didn’t listen. That calls for some consequences. Actually, I don’t know about you, but I think this new discovery right here should work pretty well.”

Nagito’s heart sank.

“W-Wait a second, can’t we talk about this?!”

“Sure. You can talk,” Hajime poised his hands over Nagito’s feet. “…and I’ll  _tickle!_ ”

That was all the warning Nagito received before Hajime started scribbling at his soles, going to town on the ticklish skin with his nails.

Nagito was instantly hysterical, his entire body shaking with laughter as he strained against his bonds. It was a futile effort, of course, as the ropes were far too secure to even entertain the possibility of escape. All he could do was tremble in place as Hajime took total advantage of the situation.

“NOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAJIME P-PLEHEHEASE!” 

Hajime didn’t hold back at all, determined to exploit this newfound weakness to the fullest extent. He raked his fingers all the way from Nagito’s heels up to his toes, then skittered them back down only to repeat the process. When Nagito curled his toes in an attempt to resist the tickling, Hajime switched to focusing on one foot at a time, prying the toes back to scratch underneath them. This action seemed particularly effective, as Nagito immediately squealed before bursting into uncontrollable cackles.

“Awww… does it tickle a lot when I do this?” Hajime teased, nails still running mercilessly along the undersides of Nagito’s toes.

“YEHEHES! PLEHEHEHEASTAHAHAHAHAP!” Nagito begged. He frantically shook his head from side to side, seeing as it was the only thing he could actually move.

A few minutes later, Hajime relented, allowing Nagito some time to catch his breath. When Nagito no longer looked like he was on the brink of passing out, Hajime raised his next question.

“Where else are you ticklish?”

Nagito’s eyes widened in alarm. He’d desperately hoped that was the end of it, but it seemed Hajime was far from done. 

When Nagito remained silent, Hajime took the initiative and scooted forward, pushing him over to lay on his side. This allowed Nagito to look at Hajime... while also making his upperbody accessible.

Hajime’s attention was quickly drawn to Nagito’s midriff, where the latter’s shirt had ridden up slightly. Ignoring Nagito’s look of indignation, Hajime dragged the edge of the shirt higher until it rested around Nagito’s ribs, leaving his entire stomach bare. 

“You’ve definitely gotten softer around here. I mean, you were so thin when we first met. Ah!” Hajime interjected when Nagito looked like he was going to protest. “Before you say anything, I think it’s cute, though I  _might_  be biased since I think you’re cute in general.”

“H-Hajime!” Nagito sputtered, face flushing, only to be overwhelmed by a fit of giggles when Hajime started poking at his belly.

“Something wrong with the word cute? What else am I supposed to say when you’ve got such a cute smiling face, and a cute high-pitched laugh, and a cute chubby tummy?” Hajime emphasized these words with a few playful pinches that had Nagito squeaking.

“S-Stoooooop! Nagito whined, flustered beyond belief. He briefly wondered if his previous position had been better. At least then, Hajime couldn’t see how all the teasing affected him. 

An embarrassing series of hiccups and giggles poured out of Nagito as the gentle tickling continued. Hajime grinned the whole time, repeatedly squeezing and prodding Nagito’s belly, following up with sugary sweet flattery that succeeded in turning his boyfriend into a blushing mess.

“Alright, I think I’m done here!” Hajime declared after quite some time.

Nagito sagged with relief.

... only to tense up when Hajime rolled him back into his original position.

“What are you doing?” he questioned anxiously.

“There’s one more thing I wanna try,” Hajime replied, then disappeared without any further explanation.

Still firmly hogtied, Nagito’s apprehension grew with every passing second. There was nothing he could do but wait for Hajime to return.

A moment later, a feather duster swept over his exposed soles.

Nagito shrieked.

"Pretty feather ticklish, huh?" The verbal teasing, of course, resumed at full force. "Does this feel better than the fingers? Worse?" 

It wasn't long before Nagito was tearing up, easily overwhelmed by the mass of fluff brushing over every ticklish inch of his feet. His heels, his arches, the balls of his feet... no spots were safe. The plumes were especially effective whenever they slipped in between his toes, which occurred often after Hajime noticed the way it made his laughter pitch higher. 

“This sure sounds like a good spot. Maybe I should just tickle you right here for a while...”

“GAHAHAHAHAHAD PLEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Nagito was screeching at this point. His face was absolutely burning, tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he’d lost what little coherency he had left. His laughter eventually turned silent, at which point Hajime finally had mercy on him. 

Making quick work of the ropes, Hajime soon had him comfortably stretched out, pillowing Nagito’s head in his lap.

“Hey, you alright?” Hajime asked, his concerned voice standing in stark contrast to the ruthless tone he’d been using before.

Nagito murmured his assent, already beginning to fall asleep.

He smiled softly when Hajime’s hand ran through his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated! 
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
